wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kylmä
A big WIP, Belongs to Raybean and came second place in the 2.5kb and beyon! contest. (not to brag, >:3) She's Rapidfall's best friend, but she's oh so much more than that. Might be mature, there are a few disturbing things in her history. Just warning ya. Summary Kylmä is and IceWing lived with her mother, unhappy and hollow until she met Rapidfall, who moved in for rehabilitation, as he had hurt his wing so badly that he couldn't fly. She learned to love him after a while until it turned to obsession. When the IceWings got the plague, she joined the war against the NightWings, as she was a skillful fighter and she wanted to get revenge on them for hurting Rapidfall. Soon, she experienced the feelings of the other side and grew confused. She felt new emotions, like empathy. Later, she left for Possibility to find herself and discover new emotions. She met a female SandWing named Figgy and they fell in love. She found herself a new personality, a more kind and empathetic Kylmä, though she still has some of her bad morals in her. She decided she only loved Rapidfall as a brother, and she knows that one day she will return to him, changed. Appearance First things first, I'ma say all the words inside my head. I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh, the way that things have been, oh-ooh. Kyl is pure white except for her wing membranes which are almost like an iridescent white, containing a mixture of pale purple, blue, pink, and green. She has long, muscular legs and a graceful whip-thin tail with small spikes at the end. She has a pointy, narrow snout with a few gray freckles here and there and long silver horns and spikes. She has a thin yet muscular build, though you can see some of her bones beneath her flesh. She seems rather delicate at first glance, with a smooth dancer's build. Inside, she's a fighter. Kylmä wasn't made for fighting on the outside, but her expressions are that of a cold-blooded murderer when you're not looking. She rarely looks intimidating. Kylmä usually holds herself like a sweet maid would. Lips pressed into a tight smile, head bowed, and posture making her seem smaller than she is. Most smile at her cute looks, not knowing that they could turn around and not notice her glittering spikes, sharpened talons, and tensing muscles before she rips out their throat. She wears no accessories and sees no reason to. Kylmä feels that she has nothing inside to hide. Oh, except for her cold, calculating rage and the emptiness within her. Personality Second things second don't you tell me what you think that I can be. I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh, the master of my sea, oh-ooh. Kylmä is a kind dragon, always willing to help out a friend. That's what she wants you to think. While she may be kind to her best friend, Rapidfall, she often wants to get away from him and his clingy behavior, and underneath her mask is something darker. Inside her soul is a dusty room of nothing but a few sparks of love, a small bonfire of ambition, and a locked book of her deepest morals and feelings. Other than that there's nothing. She has 'survival of the fittest' morals, so she wants to be strong and make sure that her best friend can be too, but if he can't, she'll have to leave him behind. Kyl is intense, always training and raising her expectations of herself to the point where her expectations are nearly impossible, causing her to feel like nothing and feel insecure at times, but instead of talking about it, she dismisses it as a useless emotion and tries to ignore it, making it worse. She feels that strength in the mind and body is the most important thing in life and if you don't have that, you're useless. While her thought process may be good for being a general, she cares nothing about any IceWings outside of her friend circle, and would happily watch them die for her. Kyl loves Rapidfall and her mother, but next to her love for them, she barely feels any outward emotion, and when she does, she brushes it off thinking it will get in the way of her morals, but it's hard to keep them away, so she bottles of her rare feelings. Often she puts on a mask of being a pure, kind dragon when she really feels almost nothing. Kylmä has many thoughts, though, about her purpose in life, who she needs to be, and how to grow stronger. She just can't seem to pair feelings to them. It's hard and a waste of her time. She's not a sociopath, and she genuinely cares about dragons, it's just that she chooses when or not she should and shouldn't, and how it would benefit her. Kyl prefers to seem extroverted because it would put her mother and Rapidfall's mind at ease if she seemed social. One thing about Kyl is that she can't understand why things exist if they can't serve a purpose. It's beyond her comprehension, and she has no pity for helpless beings. One last thing: don't get close to her. Yes, it may sound vaguely tempting, but soon the feelings you stir in her will turn from love to obsession. A twisted, dark thing. To sum it up, Kylmä doesn't feel emotions like we do, but if you get close enough to her, she'll spill out a whole lot of strong positive or negative emotions about you. Note: This is her personality before the battle with the IceWings and NightWings. She has changed since then. Although sometimes her old self surfaces, please read her history to see the new Kyl. She wouldn't want you judging her completely on her old self! ' History ''I was broken from a young age, taking my soul into the masses, write down my poems for the few that looked at me took to me, shook to me Kylmä was born during the war, around the same time as the DoD. Noting significant happened in her early life as a young dragonet. She lived alone with her mother and didn't have very many hobbies. She wasn't normal. Her mother wanted Kyl just to be normal, but she couldn't be. For most of her early life, she felt like a failure. Her mother, Moonfrost, always expected to be extroverted, optimistic, and social, but Kyl was mostly empty. She was born that way. Emotions and enthusiasm were almost unknown to her. Love for her mother was a candle in the darkness, but it wasn't enough. She just couldn't make herself be what she should've been. She was born wrong, and she shouldn't be that way. Wrong things deserve to be removed. At that moment she knew she felt '''depressed. She wanted to die. At around the age of 5, Kyl picked up a sharp chunk of ice and leveled it to her throat. She would kill herself right here, right now. Until a voice in the back of her head said, you're already nearly completely empty. You don't need to feel this way. You can remove it all. Kylmä dropped the ice. She got up off her knees and closed her eyes. 1, 2, 3... And then she was hollow. She taught herself emptiness. She let go of her suffering once she realized she didn't need it. She let go of the pain and the sorrow. She still had love, she would hold on to that. Kyl went home and acted normal. She pretended to be kind, loving, and optimistic. Almost all of that was fake. Kylmä lived a normal life after that. When Rapidfall came to live with her, she couldn't comprehend his purpose. She wanted, well, to remove him. He grew on her, though. Thoughts of him buzzed around her head like flies. Stop thinking about him. He's a weakling, and if he dies, he dies. It's only his fault. She started visiting him, hoping that by helping him and bringing him scrolls would fulfill her desire to see him. This is only temporary, Kyl. Just until the feeling passes. Then I can ignore him for an eternity. But the feelings never left. They changed from "he's gullible and useless" to "I can use this boy". And she did. She visited more and more often, pretending to earn his trust. Pretending to love him, appreciate him, know him, sympathize with him. Have you ever heard the term 'fake it 'til you make it'? That's what it was like. Eventually, the borders around Kylmä's hollow heart wore down until strong feelings suffocated it. For a while it felt as though Kylmä was a dazed, useless creature wooed by some stranger, flailing in a pink toxic substance. Soon, though, the feeling settled in her heart as something more solid. She no longer had to pretend ''to love him, because she did. He taught her '''love.' Life was good after that. She laughed and played genuinely when she was with Rapid and her mother, even though she still felt hollow without them. No longer did he feel useless to her. He had another use. Alas, with Kylmä, all good things turn from appreciation to obsession. ''A sort of '''lust' for emotion. A craving. An addiction. Every day it grew worse and worse until everything else she lived for turned to ashes, even her morals. Her vision narrowed until all that she saw was Rapidfall. She tried to chain the writhing beast within, but she couldn't keep it in. Every day, she would stalk him like a predator, hunting for satisfaction. Until the plague came. Her mother, barely strong enough to stand, swept Kylmä and Rapifall off to the IceWing palace in hopes they would cure them. Instead, Kyl blacked out until Typhoon came with the earrings. When she found out who hurt the IceWings (specifically Rapidfall) she was filled with fury and a hunger for revenge. She joined the battle with the IceWings against the NightWings. She discovered loathing. With rage, she flew into battle, stabbing and slashing at the foe, feeling vaguely satisfied as some of them crumpled and died. Have you ever had a fight? No? Yes? If you have had one, I'm sure you wouldn't have taken pleasure in it. But when you're hollow like Kylmä, it feels good to fill those rotten spots, even for a moment. She fought and fought until she was thrown to the ground by a superpowered NightWing. Ow ow ow. Is this what Rapid feels like? Why did this happen to me... I was only trying to get revenge on them for hurting him. She realized she felt self-pity. Suddenly, waves of emotion coursed through Kylmä as both sides of the war saw into each other's minds. First, there was anger, then confusion, pity, compassion, and regret. But most of all, Kylmä finally felt 'empathy. '''The emotion to feel other's emotions. And then she was zapped back to the Ice Kingdom. She didn't stay very long. She was still confused. How was she supposed to feel or care about other dragons' emotions? It made no sense to her. Kyl could feel the empathy in her heart, like the bud of a flower. She prodded it cautiously. Then it bloomed. She felt everything she should have felt years ago. She felt waves of anxiety and sadness as she thought what it must have been like for her mother to juggle taking care of her and Rapidfall alone, as her father had died. She felt sorrow and helplessness for Rapid when he was separated from his family and ripped of his ability to fly. Kylmä didn't stay in the Ice Kingdom for very long. She left for possibility so she could find herself. Epilogue When Kylmä arrived in possibility, she swore she would make things better. She rented a small wooden home and lived alone, working as a baker to be as far away as possible from fighting. She met a rare lesbian SandWing named Figgy, and they started dating. Soon, they decided to move to a new sandstone house together. Kylmä confesses to Figgy about her hollowness inside that seemed to choke her half to death..se To her surprise, Figgy confesses that she used to be an assassin, with a broken soul from killing. They went to a therapist and worked through their demons together. They still feel a bit of black emptiness in them, but it's slowly filled and Kyl is discovering new emotions to this day. One day Kylmä wants to propose to figgy, and she realized she only loved Rapidfall as a brother. One day she will return with Figgy to him. Nowadays, Kyl is kind and empathetic, just how she wants to be, with only a sliver of her old self in her. Abilities/Weaknesses ''Singing from the heartache, from the pain, take up my message from the veins, speaking my lesson from the brain, seeing the beauty through the Abilities 'Fighting ~ '''She can't fight as well as she used to, but she can defend herself if she needs to. Possibility can be a dangerous place. Best not to provoke her. She will beat you. '''Emotions ~ '''Even now, Kylmä can hold her emotions down. It's not easy to fire her up or to beat her down. She can put up a sort of mental shield, which is also good for hiding her feelings from mind readers. '''Baking ~ ' Kylmä can bake. She found out she has a bit of a sweet tooth, and she can make simple pastries. She's not that '' good at it, but she can whip up something quick. Her girlfriend is way better at it than her. Weaknesses '''OCD ~ '''Yes, she has OCD. Nothing out of order is safe from Kylmä. Sometimes she just clean clean cleans, all day long, and no one can stop her. '''Insecurity ~ '''Kyl is insecure. She tries to hide it, but deep inside, there's a gate to her demons, labeled clearly as '''you're a failure to everyone you know'. ''If she were to cross it, her old personality might unravel, claiming that it can make things better for her. It won't. '''Underestimation ~ ' Kylmä has always underestimated others. For their skills and even their worth. She tries not to, but she can make enemies via this weakness. She just can't understand how powerful they can be. Likes/Dislikes Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer. Likes * Baking * Rapidfall * Figgy * Cleaning * (Some) emotions * Herself * Her mother * GIRLS * And boys, too Dislikes * Insecurity * Burning her cakes * NIGHTWINGS (she still wants all fo them to die) * Aristocratic IceWings (they forced her to live like this. They can die too) * Her demons * Homophobes * The hollowness within Trivia Pain! You break me down, you build me up, believer. believer. * Kylmä is Finnish for cold * She has OCD Gallery Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Raybean) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets